Cuando caiga el primer pétalo de Sakura
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Años atrás,aquel noble pudo enamorarse de aquella chica sin ningún rastro de nobleza,una historia de amor,comienzo y el desenlace de aquella historia,que siempre estará en el corazón de Byakuya:MiniFic 3Caps .La historia de Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

**~*Cuando caiga el primer pétalo de Sakura~***

**Prólogo:**

Años atrás,aquel noble pudo enamorarse de aquella chica sin ningún rastro de nobleza,una historia de amor,comienzo y el desenlace de aquella historia,que siempre estará en el corazón de Byakuya:MiniFic(3Caps).La historia de Byakuya&Hisana.

**Capitulo 1:Vida**

_Sigo sin poder olvidarte,a pesar de que hayan pasado más de cuarenta años desde que te conocí..._

El noble estaba arrodillado,ante el relicario de su esposa,no podía olvidarla,Hisana le había cambiado la vida,había conseguido que aquel chico frío se enterneciera por aquella mujer.

_Recuerdo aquellos días perfectamente,como olvidarlos..._

**Flash Back:**

Era una de mis primeras misiones,heredé de mi abuelo su rango de cabeza de familia,aquel día fuí a el distrito 78 del Rukongai,Inuzuri,era penoso vivir en esas circunstancias,se podía ver claramente como la gente pasaba hambre,los bebés lloraban y las madres intentaban consolar a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué debemos venir a este lugar?-pregunté algo malhumorado al ver el estado de ese distrito del Rukongai.

-Mi señor,debe presentarse como el nuevo cabeza de familia sobre las personas del Rukongai-me dijo mi consejero.

No soportaba estar ahí no me gustaba ese sentimiento de dolor,sufrimiento,me hacía sentirme culpable,mientras que los guardias que me acompañaban y mi consejero hablaban,comencé a caminar lentamente por el Rukongai,nadie se acercaba a mí,nadie me saludaba,y todo por ser única que había hablado como una persona normal conmigo,había sido esa estúpida diosa del shumpo...Shihoin Yotuichi...,fruncí el ceño al recordarla,con esa sonrisa e intentando desde que era un crío quitarme mis kenseikan,o mi recogido en mi chica...que imbécil.

-¡Eh tu niña debes pagar esto,ladrona!-escuché la conversación,un tendero tenía agarrada a una chica de mi edad del brazo,ella forcejeaba.

-Perdóneme pero yo no le cogí nada,suélteme.

-¡Encima de ladrona,mentirosa!¡Te cortaré las manos!-sacó un pequeño puñal y se dirigió a ella,esa chica morena cerró los ojos con fuerza,esperando aquel dolor que nunca llegó.Me dirigí a él y le quité con fuerza aquel puñal que cayó al suelo.

-Atacar a una mujer,que gesto tan ruhin-susurré.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos crío!-fué a darme un golpe pero lo esquivé con mi shumpo,alcé un poco mi zanpakutô,haciendo que cayera al suelo,no le dí en ningún punto vital,pero me había molestado aquel gesto de querer chica estaba en el suelo mirandome con ojos vidriosos,miró mis kenseikan y se levantó haciendo una reverencia.

-Siento las molestias Kuchiki-sama

Mis guardias llegaron en aquel momento no le pude decir nada más ya que sólo me miraba agradecida mientras volvía al clan noche no dejaba de pensar en esa chica,esa mirada agradecida,aquella reverencia,no dejaba de vagar por mi mente.

-¿Por qué estas en mi mente?...dime chica del Rukongai....

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Aquella fué la primera vez que pensé en tí,fué un encuentro casual entre un noble y una chica del Rukongai,algo normal,pero nuestra historia no acabó así...no...a los pocos días...._

**Flash Back:**

-Señor,hoy hemos traído unas nuevas sirvientas para que cuiden de usted y que hagan las tareas del hogar.

-Entiendo.

Le seguí,debía conocerlas,debía dar ejemplo de mi familia,aunque esa idea no me gustaba,sabía que aun era joven y no tenía experiencia en nada,pero...no era para ponerme a unas sirvientas siguiendome todo el día.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-sama-dijeron todas a la vez.

Me quedé sorprendido al verte entre aquellas chicas,tan tímida,con el deseo de acatallar mis órdenes,cuando hube saludado a todas y empezaron con sus tareas me dirigí a tí intrigado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería darle las gracias por lo del otro día,por eso quiero servirle-su sonrisa era sincera,pero en sus ojos se podía ver dolor y sufrimiento,¿Sería porque era del Rukongai?,no estaba seguro pero no me gustaba verlo así.

-No me debes nada,puedes irte-me dí la vuelta y comencé a paso lento a volver a mis queaceres pero me detuvo su voz.

-Espere...yo quiero hacerlo,puedo serle muy útil.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Tal cómo me dijo podía verla en el jardín haciendo las tareas más duras con su menudo cuerpo,no dejaba de mirarla,cuando notaba su mirada encontrarse con la mía miraba hacia otro lado,noté una mano en mi hombro.

-Señor,no debería enamorarse de una mujer del Rukongai,incumpliría las normas y prometió a sus padres al morir que no lo haría.

-No me interesa esa chica-me levanté del porche y me dirigí con los demás miembros de la familia,a una ceremonia del té,desde la ventana se podía ver como el árbol de Sakura,quería florecer,pero aun no estaba preparado para ello,dí un sorbo a mi té,pero aquel árbol me recordava a mí,de alguna forma,y no sabía porqué.

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Pensaba que estaba confuso por cada uno de esos pensamientos que tenía no eran buenos para un noble...hasta que pude comprender todo cuando tuve una conversación contigo por primera vez._

**Flash Back:**

Estabas como de costumbre contemplando en árbol de sakura,tu mirada se podía ver sufrimiento,pero parecía que te encantaba.

-¿Contemplando el árbol?-le pregunté,ella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos cuando reaccionó tenía una lágrima en su mejilla,esos pensamientos le hacían sentirse triste y odiaba verla así.Cuando pudo reaccionar de que yo estaba allí,me hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

-Perdóneme Kuchiki-sama,ahora volveré a mis tareas, lo siento muchísimo.

-No te preocupes,todas las personas tenemos algún tipo de sufrimiento¿Podrías decirme que te ocurre?

Ella bajó la mirada,pensé que no me contaría nada,cuando abrí la boca para decirle,ella comenzó con su historia,así que decidí escucharla atentamente.

-Yo morí en el mundo humano con mi hermana,como podría ver en el Rukongai la vida es muy dura,es dificil alimentarse y más si tenías un bebé a tu cargo....-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-Pero...un día la abandoné cerca de una casa,y corrí sin mirar atrás,ahora me arrepiento lo que hice,me pregunto¿Estará viva?¿comerá bien?¿será feliz?,por eso no puedo evitarlo...

-No te preocupes-le puse mi mano en su hombro-estará bien,te ayudaré a buscarla si eso hace que ese sufrimiento se vaya de tus ojos.

Me miró sorprendida,pero esbozó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-Una cosa más¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Me llamo Hisana,y usted es el nuevo cabeza de familia Kuchiki.

-Mejor llámame Byakuya,así yo te llamaré por mi nombre.

Hisana asintió

**Fin flash Back:**

_Desde aquel mismo día comenzamos a buscar a Rukia,sin descanso,poco a poco nuestra relacción se hizo más fuerte actuabamos como buenos amigos,hasta que un día me dí cuenta que no era sólo amistad lo que sentía por ella....no...no era sólo eso..._

**Continuará:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:Amarte**

_Pasaron unos meses,estuvimos sin descanso buscando a tu hermana,aunque cada vez lo fuí haciendo para estar más cerca de tí,aunque algunas personas del clan Kuchiki,me avisaron,ya era tarde...Me había enamorado de tí.Aquella noche el cielo estaba estrellado,los dos estábamos cerca del Rukongai,en aquel bosque donde todo era ía que un aura especial nos reconformaba._

**Flash Back:**

-Precioso-susurró ella mientras se abrazaba así misma,hacía algo de frío,le dí mi chaqueta,y se la puse por los hombros,se sorprendió pero me miró sonriente,hubo un nuevo silencio,me preocupó al escucharla toser.-Cof..cof...cof..

-¿Estás bien?

-Si..cof cof...no es nada-me volvió a sonreir-borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro y miró al cielo,parecía que era reflejada por las estrellas,me quedaba maravillado-¿La encontraré?

-No te preocupes.

No pude evitarlo y levanté su mentón,nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos,pero ambos miramos a otro lado...

"Es imposible no tener estos sentimientos por ellos"

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Cada uno de esas escenas,me hacían sentirme,no como un noble si no como un hombre,sentía una inmensa alegría en mi interior,hasta que aquella misma noche...llegamos a algo más...esa noche fué una de las más especiales para mí._

**Flash Back:**

Toc toc.

-Adelante-terminaba de escribir unos informes que tenía que entregar al día é abrirse la puerta,unos pasos se dirigieron a mis espaldas.

-Byakuya-sama-susurró mi nombre,rápidamente me dí la vuelta,estaba preocupada.-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Quería darle las gracias,por todo,sin conocerme me salvó,y estos meses a confiado en mí y me ha ayudado a buscar a mi hermana-hizo un reverencia.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme,por favor levántate,es mi asunto si quise ayudarte,confío en tí-me levanté-sé que yo no debería sentir esto pero...-la cogí del mentón y rocé sus labios con los míos,por un momento pude notar como me correspondía,pero se alejó de mí rápidamente.

-Byakuya-sama,no puede hacer eso,yo sólo soy una pleveya,no merece a alguien como yo,aunque yo...-sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado estaba preciosa.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mal,si llegava a enterarse la familia,seguramente tendría un gran problema,pero ya había roto algunas reglas,ya nada podía ir peor.

-Hisana yo...yo te amo....

-Byakuya-sama yo..tambien..te amo.

No pude resistirme,pero cuando me daba cuenta de mis actos denuevo,estaba besándola dulcemente,sus labios,eran tan cálidos que era dificil desprenderse de ás había sentido esto por ninguna persona,ella me hacía sentir así.

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Un comportamiento que me resultó extraño en mí,estaba perdidamente enamorado de tí...._

_Hisana....._

_Recuerdo aquellos momentos,cuando le dije al consejo familiar,como era de suponer todos se opusieron._

**Flash Back:**

-¿Te estas escuchando Byakuya!?-dijeron uno de los nobles de la familia.

-Lo estoy...estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo,no quiero vuestras bendiciones,sólo dejar que la boda se celebre.

Produjeron un gran estruendo contra la mesa,algunos se levantaban otros se quedaban asombrados por mi actitud,no les culpaba nunca había pensado que llegaría a esa situación.-

-Byakuya como cabeza de familia te respetamos,pero a saber que te ha metido esa maldita entrometida en la cabeza.

Esta vez fuí yo quien golpeó la mesa,más malhumorado que nunca.

-No insultes a Hisana,yo ...estoy enamorada de ella,así que pondré nuestro clan patas arriba si hace falta,si así me dejareis casarme.

-.....-hubo un sonido de suspiros-Esta bien,te dejamos que esa boda se celebre,pero escúchame,nunca la miraremos con los mismos ojos que nosotros te miramos a tí,ella nunca será aceptada por nosotros-

-Aquí finaliza esta conversación,sólo quería vuestro consentimiento,no vuestra opinión.

Andé por los pasillos,cerca de mi habitación,allí estaba ella mirandome con preocupacción.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?,no soy digna de tí-se aferró a mi pecho.

-Hisana...no te preocupes-la abracé protectoramente.

Sería dificil,pero le daría toda la felicidad que ella se merecía.

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Un permiso conseguido a la fuerza,unos preparativos de boda,los rumores entre los nobles,muchas emociones nos envolvían¿Verdad Hisana?,pero al final pudimos casarnos._

**Flash Back:**

-Doy comienzo al enlace entre nuestro cabeza de familia Byakuya Kuchiki y su prometida Hisana-mi consejero leyó algunas palabras sobre el enlace,la felicidad,el amor,todo en lo que un matrimonio no podía falta,te contemplaba estabas preciosa con aquel kimono blanco,matrimonial,nos miramos sonrientes,no nos importaban los demás,ahora nuestro mundo sólo éramos tu y yo.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-dono ¿acepta casarse con Hisana en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte les separé?

-Acepto-dije con voz firme.

-¿Y usted Hisana-sama?¿acepta a Kuchiki Byakuya-dono como esposo hasta que la muerte les separe?

-Acepto.

Teníamos las manos unidas,unas últimas palabras,suyas hicieron que nos fundiéramos en un profundo beso,era el día más feliz de mi vida,tu parecías feliz a mi lado y por ello me misma noche,nos pudimos unir como marido y mujer,su camino caía entre mis brazos,besos,caricias,placer....como la amaba.

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Todo parecía sacado de un cuento,la chica se casaba con el "príncipe",y eran felices y comían perdices,en nuestro caso¿No fué así verdad?_

Continuará:


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:Últimos minutos.**

_Un matrimonio muy particular,ambos felices,pero me pude dar cuenta que eras tan frágil como una flor..._

**Flash Back:**

Aquellos momentos viviendo a tu lado,meses,años,parecían pasarse rápido,y lo odiaba,pero supe que no duraría mucho así....Aquella mañana andávamos por el jardín,sonreías como de costumbre.

-Cof cof cof....-comenzaste a toser.

-¿Hisana?

-Cof cof cof...

Caíste desmayada ante mí,me quedé asombrado,estaba tan preocupado y dolido al verte así,tan pronto como pude me enteré de lo que te pasaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi esposa?

-Verá...está muy enferma,desde hace unos años,parecía haberlo llevado bastante bien,tiene que intentar que no haga muchos sobreesfuerzos,es una mujer muy débil,delicada de salud.

-Entiendo...gracias.

Como si pudieras haber visto el sufrimiento en mi rostro,aquellos días intentaste que no me preocupara por tí,seguías buscando a tu hermana sin descanso,día trás otro.....Poco a poco los sirviente me fueron informando de que no comías y cada vez estabas más débil.

-Hisana no puedes hacer este tipo de esfuerzos no son buenos para tu salud.

-Quiero encontrarla..Byakuya...además quiero que te sientas orgulloso de tenerme como mujer...no te preocupes-me abrazó-no quiero ver esa preocupación en tu rostro.

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Mi preocupación aumentaba,al igual que tu enfermedad,no pude hacer mucho por tí...._

**Flash Back:**

Desde lejos podía verte como te agarrabas a la pared,tu respiración,parecía agitada,hasta que caíste al suelo,corrí hacia tí,pero ya era demasiado tarde,no estarías mucho más a mi lado.

-Lo siento muchísimo Byakuya-dono,pero su fuerza vital se agota,les perderá...

Me entristecí ante aquello,pero tambien me sorprendí por el plural de la frase que me dijo.

-¿Por qué lo pones en plural?

-¿No lo sabía?,está embarazada-parpadeó,pero me dejó a solas.

Iba a perder a mi dulce esposa,y a un bebé que venía en camino en su vientre,estuve a su lado hasta su último suspiro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Porque...te habrías preocupado por mi enfermedad.-comenzó a respirar agitadamente,la cogí de la mano.

-Byakuya....-me miró con dulzura-encuentra a mi hermanita....pero no le digas que soy su hermana,la abandoné a su suerte,me gustaría...que pudiera llamarte hermano....

-Hisana.....-susurré.

-Estos cuatro años han sido como un sueño para mí,siento no poder devolverte todo el amor que me has dado....-sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes en pocos segundos.

La agarré con fuerza sin hacerle daño la mano.

-No digas eso,siempre me has devuelto todo el amor que te he dado,he sido como los árboles de Sakura....siempre firmen y frío...-miré hacia el árbol,era primavera y florecía.-Mira el árbol como florece...

-Byakuya...te amo...-cerró los ojos y su pulso se hizo débil,bajé la mirada y comencé a llorar en silencio,la había perdido...Hisana se había ido y junto a ella un bebé que no conseguiría conocer,miré hacia el árbol de sakura y el primer pétalo caía en esos momentos...como si aquella etapa más hermosa de mi vida....Adiós....desgraciadamente...adiós....

**Fin Flash Back:**

_Cuando cayó el primer pétalo de Sakura,pude darme cuenta de que siempre a tu lado había sido un sueño para mí.Hisana...te hecho de menos,ojalá estuviera a mi lado en estos alegra haber estado contigo hasta cuando te fuiste de mi lado,siempre te amaré pase lo que pase....Sé que no es de mí llorar,pero,cada vez que te miro y recuerdo todo esto,no puedo evitarlo,sé que estoy en mi soledad...pero...no puedo._

El noble seguía arrodillado mirando aquel relicario,aquellos recuerdos tan dulces,pero a la vez tan tristes que pasaban en aquellos momentos por su corazón,nunca la olvidaríás de la puerta la morena le observaba...

_Siento estar así,sé que te gustaría verme feliz...._

-¿Nii-sama?-se acercó Rukia a él preocupada.

Byakuya se dió la vuelta mirandola con frialdad de la que ahora no podía conseguir.

-Rukia...

_Pude cumplir la promesa que te hice,la encontré...encontré a tu hermanita,aquella con la que te esforzaste en toda tu vida por volver a recuerda a tí,pero es opuesta a tí...._

-¿Estas bien nii-sama?

Él asintió.

-Sólo son memorias....

_Pero gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de estar junto a tí de alguna manera,espero que estes feliz,y ...decirte...que te amo..._

-Sólo son memorias-volvió a repetir-cuando cayó el primer pétalo de Sakura...

**Fin:**


End file.
